Gnasty Gnorc
Gnasty Gnorc (ナスティ・ノーク, Nasuti Nōku) is a big green Gnorc who was one of the main antagonist in season 1-3, and was one of the supporting villains for a fallen dragon elder, Red. As the first major villain Spyro defeats, Gnasty is referenced. "Simple? No threat? '''Ugly?!' That does it!" :—Gnasty Gnorc. Appearance :Voice actor: Micheal Gough (English), Katsuhisa Hōki (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Gnasty Gnorc is a mean, ugly, greedy, bad tempered, and "nasty" Gnorc who hates Dragons and the Avenge Landers. He is unintelligent but sensitive about his appearance and will not hesitate to attacking those who stand in his way. Gnasty also resents the Dragons for banishing him to the Dragon Junkyard and constantly insulting his appearance. This eventually drives him to launch an attack on the Land of the Dragons. Relationships Friends/Allies * Gnorcs Family * Gnasty Gnorc (Good counterpart) * Gnasty Gnorc (human counterpart) Neutral * Red * Ineptune Rivals Enemies * Ponies * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spyro ** Spike ** King Warfang * Dragon Sages Abilities and Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Shoot green magic out his club * Beat with his club Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Gnasty Gnorc was originally an inhabitant of the Land of the Dragons, but as time went on, he found it hard to live with the Dragons' rules and customs. He became chaotic and unruly as he gazed at the Dragons' treasure cache of gems that were not only beautiful to look at but also showed him the reflection of his own ugly mug. As time went on, Gnasty began causing mischief which soon escalated into trouble in the Dragon Realms as he began learning and meddling with magic. So the Dragons banished Gnasty to a wasteland world known as the Dragon Junkyard, where he was far enough away to do whatever he wanted without hurting any other residents. After a while, Gnasty claimed the junkyard as his kingdom and renamed the wastelands "Gnasty's World." He realized however, that his power was nothing without minions to command. After a while, he found a spell that can turn gems into Gnorcs and other unsightly beasts, and so he began "borrowing" the Dragons' treasure and creating soldiers out of them to serve his cause. The Dragons knew of this, but believed it would be best to let it go for the time being, as they thought that even with such man-power, Gnasty was still no threat to them. Synopsis See also External links * Gnasty Gnorc Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia *... Category:Gnorcs Category:Males Category:Villains